Hook, Line, And Specter
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Geoff never comes back after wandering into the woods during the horror movie challenge. It takes a year, a whole new season with a brand new cast, and an accident for someone to spot him again. And he's not exactly alive...Rated T jic.


**A/N: Inspired by the fact we just had Oct. 13 on a Friday and it's the season of spookiness. This begins in Hook, Line and Screamer and goes from there to the new season, ROTI.**

 **Keep your door closed and your ears peeled.**

 **Please enjoy!**

This is a tale of of Camp Wawanakwa. It is a tale of a dude who just wanted to find an ice cream truck and the poor sucker who found him. Sort of.

It was just meant to be a challenge, right? There's an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Don't go off alone, they said. Stay with someone.

Geoff heard the ring-a-ling of an ice cream truck in the distance. "Sweet, man! Ice cream!" He wandered away from outside the communal bathroom where he as waiting for DJ to finish doing his business.

Geoff entered the woods, heading towards the sound. He was never seen again. Not by Chef, nor the real psycho killer, nor his fellow campers, not even Chris with his network of cameras. People searched everywhere the next day. Despite his usual bright pink shirt, enormous cowboy hat and loud voice, he was gone. Vanished. Just like that.

Chris was sued by Geoff's family when they received the news from the network. The island, the show were shut down. The other campers returned home, ticked they wouldn't be able to win and many saddened their friend was never going to throw another party again.

Somehow, no one knows for sure, a year later Chris was able to get back the island and his show. He brought in a new cast, one who wouldn't be affected by Geoff's disappearance in any way, a group of mostly oblivious individuals.

One of them felt strange ethereal energy surrounding the island. She attempted to warn the others. "This island is crawling with bad energy! I don't like it..." She became paranoid when she heard the faint sound of the ice cream truck, and was soon voted off by her teammates.

Another fellow from the new cast, he ended up in the woods alone one night, no doubt the result of one of his personalities taking control out of the blue. He blinked and surveyed what he could see of his surroundings. A chill went down his spine. "H-hello?" He called out nervously. The cameras in this section of the island were dead. Forgotten. I wonder why...

He heard a faint voice. It wasn't in his head, like usual. No, this came from a few yards away. "Yo, have you seen an ice cream truck anywhere?" the voice asked. Then quiet but the sound of wild animals and the leaves rustling on the trees.

The fellow nearly tripped over his own large feet, as he was quite tall. "Who-who is it?" he asked feebly.

"Come on man, I just want some ice cream!" the voice said in frustration.

The cast member heard wandering footsteps. His hands shook. He began to try to find his way out of the woods, back to camp. He spotted a flash of bright pink on the ground. His heart was beating out of his chest and he suddenly blacked out.

Before he knew it he was in a tree, scared out of his mind, breathing hard and sweating. He didn't want to come down so he didn't.

His adventurer personality eventually tried to convince him to come down, and his tough guy personality told him to face the weird voice thing. His evil personality laughed from back in his mind and said he was weak for not doing anything.

He took a breath and got himself down from the tree, thanks to his gymnast personality. He walked towards the now growing louder voice and jingle. "Who are you?"

"Geoff wants some ice cream, man! Where are you?" the voice called out.

"Geoff?" He recognized that name.

"Aw dude, I can't find it anywhere! Man..." The voice sighed sadly.

He picked up his pace and he found it: the source.

It was a ghostly figure, tall with his hat perched on his golden hair, at least it had been golden while he was alive. Now he was like a shadow, wandering aimlessly through the woods.

His eyes widened. "You're that missing contestant people used to talk about...what happened to you?" he asked.

"Man, I just want some ice cream..." the ghost repeated. He sighed and looked at him. "Yo, you seen an ice cream truck anywhere?"

He shook his head, not wanting to lie. "No."

"I can still hear it, dude..."

"Maybe the bell's broken." He began to slowly back away.

"Hey, where're going to, man? We can find the ice cream truck faster if we like, work together!" Geoff reached for his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "No, I think I'll just...go back to camp..."

"I'll come with!" Geoff began walking with him. "These woods are like, creepy, man."

Not wanting to argue, the cast member simply nodded in agreement. He and Geoff walked together all the way back to camp. Geoff somehow knew exactly where it was.

When they reached it, the fellow's friends ran up to him. It was early morning and they had been awoken by Chris. "We've been worried sick about you, Mike!" Cameron said.

"I got lost, sorry," he said apologetically.

"Mike! Dude! Bro!" Chris swooped in all of a sudden. "Where were ya last night, hm?"

"The woods...?"

"May I speak to you? One on one?" Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure." Mike followed Chris.

Aaaand you could figure what happened next. Long story short, Mike never said anything about seeing Geoff to anyone.

Chris carried on with the show as planned. Eventually Mike was voted off. He could hear an ice cream truck just before the catapult fired him into the distance.

 **If this doesn't scare you at all I don't blame you, I can't write horror. *shrugs***

 **Please review. :)**


End file.
